Geishas
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours rose. Sakura peut en témoigner.


_**Titre : **__Geishas_

_**Résumé :**__ Pour Sakura la vie n'est pas rose. Voici son combat pour s'en sortir._

_**Auteur :**__ Marquise Sissy_

_**Bêta-lecteur : **__Didou367_

_**Crédit :**__ Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**GEISHAS**

Assise sur le canapé Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno zappe distraitement à la recherche d'un programme qui pourrait l'intéresser. Quand soudain une chanson attire son attention, elle entame le refrain en chœur avec la chanteuse.

- Pas toi, je t'en supplie Sakura, ronchonne son hôte. En plus, tu chantes faux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre ce groupe, je les adore !

- Rien que leur nom me tape sur les nerfs. Quelle idée de s'appeler Geishas ?

- Moi je trouve que ça leur va bien, dit la jeune fille les yeux rivés à l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais au moins ce que sont des Geishas ?

- Des chanteuses, répond joyeusement une tête blonde de l'autre côté du sofa.

- Imbécile, ce sont des prostituées.

- Tu te trompes. Les Geishas sont avant tout des artistes. Et elles ne vendaient pas leur corps systématiquement ni a n'importe qui.

- C'était des poules de luxe quoi, résume Naruto.

- Non plus. Décidément vous ne comprenez vraiment rien !

Sakura sort de l'appartement excédée. Ses deux amis restent figés par sa réaction et la trouvent excessive.

Marchant dans la rue, la jeune fille se rappelle la façon dont le groupe Geisha s'est monté. Tout cela remonte à tellement longtemps, à leur enfance et leur rencontre déjà peu commune. Elle laisse son esprit remonter le court du temps pour retourner au jour de leur rencontre.

C'était une belle journée de mai, l'air était doux et le soleil réchauffait les âmes. Bref, c'était une journée pour être heureuse. Malheureusement, elle, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le cœur à la fête. Qui pourrait l'avoir en enterrant son père ? Elle n'avait que quatorze ans et voir le cercueil descendre dans ce grand trou avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Alors, lâchant la main de sa mère, elle s'était éloignée. Elle avait parcouru plusieurs allées, avant de rencontrer deux autres adolescentes, une blonde et une brune. La blonde avait tenté de consoler la brune dont les yeux d'opale étaient rougis par les larmes. S'inquiétant de la santé de cette dernière, elle s'était approchée. Elle apprit que la jeune fille brune s'appelait Hinata Hyûga et qu'elle enterrait sa mère aujourd'hui. La blonde s'appelait Ino Yamanaka et venait d'enterrer ses deux parents, morts dans un accident de voiture. Elle était impressionnée par la force de caractère d'Ino qui malgré sa perte importante ne pleurait pas et trouvait même la force de consoler son amie.

Peu de temps après les trois jeunes filles s'étaient revues. Chacune de leur côté leurs vies étaient devenues difficiles. La jeune Yamanaka devait vivre seule pour la première fois de sa vie et cela lui pesait beaucoup. Pour compenser le manque de contact et d'amour chez elle, elle sortait de plus en plus et se consolait auprès d'hommes bien plus vieux qu'elle. Hinata Hyûga supportait très mal la pression que son père lui imposait, elle était l'héritière d'une très grosse fortune et, selon lui, elle devait se montrer forte. Hors la jeune fille était aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Enfin, Sakura devait supporter l'alcoolisme naissant de sa mère. Quand elles se retrouvaient toutes les trois, elles tentaient d'oublier leurs vies par le biais de la musique. La frêle Hinata jouait du piano. La belle Ino jouait de la guitare. Et l'épineuse Sakura jouait de la basse tout en chantant. Pour répéter, elles utilisaient un des studios GYAHÛ, une filiale du groupe Hyûga. Un jour, un producteur passant dans le couloir les entendit et leur proposa un contrat presque immédiatement.

Les trois jeunes filles étaient très flattées. Cependant, ni Sakura, ni Hinata ne souhaitaient devenir célèbre. La première ayant déjà fort à faire avec sa mère et Hinata se sentait bien assez célèbre avec son héritage. Ino, elle, était enchantée par cette opportunité. Elle voyait là une nouvelle façon de recevoir de l'attention. La jeune Yamanaka avait usé de mille et une ruses pour les faire plier. Elle supplia, elle pleura, elle bouda mais ses amies ne cédèrent pas. Cette affaire finit presque par les séparer. Ce fut dur, surtout pour Ino qui accepta finalement de laisser passer ce qu'elle qualifiait comme une chance unique pour ne pas perdre les dernières personnes qui lui étaient proches.

Quelques mois passèrent, elles continuèrent leurs répétitions. Sakura regardait ses amies vivre, alors qu'elle ne restait en vie que pour elles. Sa mère n'était plus qu'une loque et commençait à devenir violente quand l'alcool venait à manquer à son domicile. Au contact d'Ino, la douce Hinata s'affirmait de plus en plus. Ino, quant à elle, leur racontait toujours plus de nouvelles croustillantes de ses amants, un différent chaque nuit, conséquence de son manque d'amour. Sakura avait peur pour elle mais se taisait, ne voulant pas briser leur amitié. La relation entre Hinata et Ino se fit de plus en plus intime. Sakura se sentait rejetée. Rejetée par sa mère, par ses amies, par son père parti loin d'elle trop tôt. Petit à petit, elle se dégoûta. Elle refusa de se nourrir plus qu'il ne le fallait et bientôt, elle ne mangea presque plus. Deux ans plus tard, ses amies étaient très inquiètes pour elle. Peu à peu, elles l'avaient vu dépérir. Elles en parlaient entre elles. Elles la trouvaient de plus en plus maigre et pâle. Sakura les envoya au diable quand elles eurent enfin le courage d'aborder la question. Elle les insulta, leur reprocha tout ce qu'elle put : ses propres malheurs. Pourtant elles continuèrent de rester près d'elle et se turent. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et elles avaient chacune leurs lots de problèmes. Hinata était persécutée par son père et violée par son cousin. Ino se prostituait dans le dos de ses amies. Leurs vies étaient devenues un enfer perpétuel. Encore une fois, seule la musique les gardait en vie. Mais bientôt ce filet se rompit, car le père d'Hinata découvrit cette partie de la vie de la jeune fille et leur interdit rapidement l'accès au studio. La riche héritière fut enfermée dans la demeure Hyûga sous la terrible surveillance de son cousin Neji.

Une année passa, les trois jeunes filles perdirent le contact. Sakura apprit qu'effectivement Ino se prostituait. La jeune fille recherchait dans les bras de ses clients, l'affection perdue de ses parents et de ses amies. Elle sortait tous les soirs et était très entourée cependant elle se sentait de plus en plus seule. Personne ne tentait de la comprendre, de comprendre sa vie, de partager sa douleur comme ses deux amies l'avaient fait. Lorsque ses clients partaient il ne lui restait que leur argent et un sentiment d'abandon.

Sakura quant à elle, sombra de plus en plus dans l'anorexie, allant jusqu'à refuser de s'alimenter. Seule, battue par sa mère, se sentant abandonnée de tous, elle tenta de se suicider. Elle alla dans la cuisine, son cœur battait à ses tempes, sa mère était dans la pièce juste à côté, la bouteille de Whisky vide devant elle, le regard inexpressif. La rose prit la bouteille de Javel, puis un autre produit d'entretien et un dernier afin que son cocktail ait l'effet voulu. Elle prit une longue inspiration et avala le mélange.

Elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital, une perfusion au bras, sa mère, près d'elle, endormie. Elle arracha l'aiguille de son bras et tenta de sortir de son lit mais tomba. Une alarme hurla, une infirmière arriva, fit sortir sa mère de la pièce et la cloua sur son lit. Une piqûre de calmant plus tard, elle se rendormit. Quand elle se réveilla, sa mère n'était plus là. Une infirmière lui expliqua qu'un psychologue allait lui rendre visite dans les prochaines heures. Quand celui-ci arriva, il fut le seul à parler. Il lui expliqua ce qui allait lui arriver. Les mois qui suivirent furent faits de chantage et de douleur. Chantage qui eut bien du mal à prendre car elle n'avait pas plus envie de reprendre du poids que de voir sa mère. Finalement, le chantage fut fait à par le biais de la musique, à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait un peu de poids, elle avait le droit à une nouvelle chanson, puis elle eut le droit à la radio et enfin à sa guitare. Ce fut douloureux d'être coupée de ce monde qui l'avait maintenue en vie après la mort de son père. Ce le fut plus encore de reprendre du poids et bien plus d'apprendre à s'aimer à nouveau. Cependant, elle finit par le faire et eut enfin le droit de rentrer « chez elle ». Ce fut une longue année où elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de ses amies. Cependant, elle y rencontra Naruto, jeune chien fou soigné après un accident de voiture, qui devint un ami et un soutient dans sa convalescence.

A sa sortie définitive de l'hôpital, elle retourna sur la tombe de son père. C'est là qu'elle rencontra Sasuke, venu, lui aussi se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille morte lorsqu'il était jeune. Ce fut lui qui malgré lui, lui donna des nouvelles d'Ino, il était un de se clients réguliers. Cherchant une forme de réconfort auprès de prostitués, il avait rencontrer la blonde et s'était attaché à elle. Trop heureuse d'voir des nouvelles de son amie, elle se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis lui envoya une gifle mémorable qui résonna dans tout le cimetière, pour encourager une aussi jeune fille à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il était un ami de Naruto. Elle retrouva son amie avec délectation bien que celle-ci semblât bien plus mal que lors de leur séparation. Sakura apprit qu'Ino était devenue ce que l'on appelle une prostituée de luxe. Elle gagnait très bien sa vie mais était plus seule que jamais. Elle l'aida à reprendre le dessus, luttant pour la sortir de l'engrenage de la prostitution. Sasuke eut à subir à nouveau ses foudres et, pour racheter sa conduite, fut nommé chaperon de la Yamanaka quand elle était dans son champ de vision, avec rapports réguliers à faire à Sakura bien sûr. Ino finit par en avoir marre et abandonna la prostitution au grand soulagement de son amie. Au cours de cet épisode, elles devinrent très proches. Elles reprirent leurs répétitions à deux dans le petit appartement de la Yamanaka. Hinata leur manquait. Elles tentèrent de la faire sortir de sa prison dorée à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne marcha. Elles finirent même par se retrouver en prison d'où Naruto et Sasuke les sortirent grâce à leurs relations. Les jeunes filles s'étant rapprochées peu à peu d'eux. Néanmoins, elles étaient très inquiètes. Du peu qu'elles avaient pu en voir, Hinata semblait au plus mal.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hinata arriva déboussolée, dépouillée et en pleurs devant la porte d'Ino celle-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts. L'héritière n'était plus, elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne leur en raconta pas plus et ses amies ne lui demandèrent pas de peur de voir la fragile jeune fille se briser complètement. Elles reprirent donc leurs répétitions à trois transformant les épreuves qu'elles venaient de traverser en notes de musique, leur désespoir en clés de sol et leurs vies en chansons. De temps en temps, elles se produisaient en public dans le petit pub de Chôji, une connaissance d'Ino. Un nouveau producteur, Kurenai, les repéra et leur fit une proposition. Ino fut de nouveau très enthousiaste, alors que Sakura et Hinata ne l'étaient pas. Trop de douleurs les avaient poursuivies jusque là et de plus Hinata ne voulait pas donner à sa famille – qui s'accommodait très bien de cette disparition, ayant trouvé en sa petite sœur Hanabi une héritière digne de ce nom – une raison de la ramener au manoir. Cette fois-ci Ino réussit à trouver l'idée qui les décida. Elles resteraient anonymes, personne ne saurait qui elles étaient, pas même leurs familles. Il fallut débattre longtemps pour trouver comment. L'idée leur vint, au printemps lors d'un festival lorsqu'elles croisèrent une geisha. Elles contactèrent le producteur, lui donnèrent leurs conditions : un anonymat total, ce qui voulait dire changer de studio régulièrement et toujours se montrer de loin et grimées, peu d'interviews ou sous forme d'avatar sur un écran, idée d'Hinata. Elles changèrent la chanteuse, la voix douce et timide de Hinata prit la place du timbre plus décidé de Sakura qui se contenta du rôle de choriste avec Ino ainsi que celui d'auteur compositeur officiel du groupe.

Depuis ce jour, le groupe Geishas est un mystère pour son public. Sur scène, elles ne s'approchent pas de leur public et elles n'enregistrent jamais deux fois sous le même nom de groupe ni dans le même studio. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elles ne vivraient une autre vie. Leur nouvelle vie est passionnante, pleine de rebondissements. Cependant, il est quelques fois difficile de cacher la vérité à Sasuke et Naruto – surtout Sasuke pour Sakura - qui prennent de plus en plus de place dans la vie du trio. Dans le centre-ville Sakura entend les notes de la dernière chanson qu'elle a composée.

_Elle et lui,_

_Elle et moi,_

_Lui et moi,_

_Je les aime, je les veux,_

_Qu'y a-t-il de mal à en aimer deux_

_L'amour n'est pas comptable_

_L'amour n'est pas coupable_

_Alors pourquoi lui,_

_Alors pourquoi elle,_

_Alors pourquoi je les aime_

_Alors pourquoi tant de haine_

_Je ne veux pas choisir_

_Chacun sa vie_

_Je ne veux plus mentir_

_Fidèle à mes envies,_

_J'arrête de fuir_

_Jugez si vous voulez_

_Moi je préfère aimer_

Une larme roule sur sa joue en repensant au dilemme qui habite son cœur Sasuke ou Ino, lequel choisir ?


End file.
